godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater Online
God Eater Online is an MMO action title for Android and iPhone. An Open Beta Test for God Eater Online started on the November 17th and ended on November 21st. The game is still active and receiving updates. Pre-register Campaign is over! Contents of the Campaign : * Pre-Registration (Use LINE, Email Address or Twitter Account to Pre-Reg; once there are 10K/30K/50K/100K total pre-registers, a reward will be given to all players) * 40,000 Twitter Followers Milestone Campaign (Once the number reaches 40K, a reward will be given to all players) Official Site : http://geo.godeater.jp/ Opening Theme : Get Your World by touch my secret. In an announcement made by Bandai Namco, it states that God Eater Online will end its service in September 27, 2018. Summary God Eater Online takes place in year 2075 after God Eater 2 Rage Burst in the Fenrir's Himalayan Branch. Medium and large-sized Aragami are beginning to appear around the Branch in a pattern that was similar to what happened when the Branch was destroyed in the past. The God Eaters at the Branch have to fend off the Aragami while investigating the ruins of the old Branch for answers. The Director of the Branch requests Fenrir HQ for assistance, but receives no reply. He then flees the Branch, leaving the God Eaters stranded. Godot then names himself the Acting Director and the Protagonist as 1st Unit Captain in his place. It turns out that the ruins of the old Branch was in fact a research facility. At the same time, the Aragami are congregating and fusing into a single organism of very large size. Events Changelog *Level cap increased to 68 *New A.Trace level up to 490 after 68 main level. *New ATP point gatter from every level up A.Trace level to gain some new ability. *Got 1 Factor Point every gained 5 multiple level A.Trace. *New Order Tickets mode Kubera XL Aragami and G•G•G orders. *New Survival 3rd order, Leak and Poison Survival. Sariel and Fallen Sariel disturbing you about to defeat Susanoo, Tezcatpholicca and Kyuubi on the last Wave. *Kubera Tickets gatter from Survival Box. *G•G•G Tickets gatter from rank8 Golden Gboro weekly order. *Salon, now can changing username cause all chara now use their own ID. *Jinki on Bag and Storage now can be locked. *Story expanded to chapter 9. *Karina Shop now sell some Jinki from last EX Story and some Recovery Bullets. *New Recovery Bullets sell on Item Shop. *Setting menu updated. new GamePad connection notification and Available to Resize font in chat and show or hide the player ID. *Now, Lobby screen will show the best screenshot taken by player that uploaded to God Eater Online Twitter account. *On Saturday and Sunday, now will available Golden Gboro-Gboro to get Fc Faster with Expert mode rank8 items to trade with G•G•G tickets *New Kyuubi EX Story. *All rank8 Big Size Aragami Orders now permanent. *Guild Raid Season 3 arrived. Gacha *Gacha uses . *Items obtained in the gacha will be found in the "Receive Items" Tab, which is the most bottom TAB in the Shop's Menu. *After receiving the items, the items will appear in your storage (not bag). Avatar Gacha *Ranging from 3★ to 5★ items, all with their own percentage of appearances. Costs 3 Oracle Cubes. God Arc Gacha *Same as the Avatar Gacha. Costs 5 Oracle Cubes. Current God Arc Gacha : Lindow, Alisa,Sakuya and Soma Weapons. *The RNX God Arcs that can drop from Abyss Overdrive Gacha add exclusive Abyss Factor skills to their special action. Example: RNX Short Sword adds Raging Geyser to the raising attack, this is the only way to equip this skill. Known Characters *Protagonist (主人公) - Cradle Member; God Eater *Maria Yagami (八神マリア) - Cradle Member; God Eater *Godot Valentine (ゴドー・ヴァレンタイン) - Fenrir Himalayan Branch 1st Unit Captain; God Eater *Leila Theresia (レイラ・テレジア) - Cradle Member; Former Princess; God Eater *Liu Feng Huang (リュウ・フェンファン) - Fenrir Himalayan Branch 1st Unit Member; God Eater *Chloe Grace (クロエ・グレース) - Fenrir Himalayan Branch Director; God Eater *Kareena Ali Rai (カリーナ・アリ・ラーイ) - Operator *J J (ジェイデン・ジミー・ジャクソン) / (ジェー・ジェー) - God Arc Engineer *Dolores (ドロシー) - Supplier *Patrick Poltron (パトリック・ポルトロン) - Fenrir Himalayan Branch Director Gameplay * Main currency in this game are Fenrir Credits (FC). * Premium Currency in this game are Oracle Cubes. * After character creation, there's a tutorial which teaches the players on the controls of the game, such as, Attack button, Heavy Attack, Devour (by holding the Heavy Attack Button and then release), Dash, Jump, Block, switch to Range control setup, switch to Items control setup. center|450px #Movement Button (Analog Stick) #Items Hotbar #Weapon Switch Button (Melee -> Ranged / Ranged -> Melee) * In the Range control setup, there is an Aim-button, Fire/Shoot button, similar to the Melee version, jump and dash button. *The few things that are not covered in the tutorial (for battle) is the Charged Attack (by holding the normal attack button and then release, for Buster Blade), AA bullets, link burst and lastly the Special Attack button. (Special Attack Button is available for both Melee and Ranged Mode) *In terms of non-combat, there is a Revive button (replaces attack button when standing next to a fallen God Eater) and a Pick-Up Item Button (which only appears when standing next to a blue sparkle in the normal maps) *The Home Menu Window consists of : ** Stores *** Gacha,Oracle Cube Shop and Information ** Missions *** Story,Orders and Field Missions ** Community *** Party, Mail,Friends List and Guild ** Terminal *** Equipment, Inventory Management, Stats and Skills ** Upper Right *** Change servers, button layout and graphic Options * In briefing, the top left part shows : ** Player Name ** Player Level ** Fenrir Credits ** Oracle Cube ** Movement Points (Just like those Mobages' AP/LP) * Playing order with fellow players will award Bond EXP and will eventually give the ability to pass lv3 link-burst for that player. * A new element called "Abyss Virus" is introduced, which infects Aragami and God Arc. The virus is spread by one of the new Aragami introduced. After reaching a certain point into the story, the player can manipulate the virus to their favor in two different ways: ** "Abyss Factor" is a new kind of melee attack, similar to Blood Arts. ** "Abyss Aragami Bullet" is a completely new mechanic that unique to this game, which essentially allows players to shoot ghostly versions of Aragami as bullets. * During the OBT, there were only 4 Orders with Beginner and Advanced Difficulty each. On the 3rd and 4th day of the OBT, there was a new difficulty which is harder than the Advanced version, released in the game, for all 4 Orders. 1st Order's Objective is to hunt Kongou, 2nd Order's Objective is to hunt Chi-You, 3rd order's Objective is to hunt Ukonvasara, 4th Order's Objective is to hunt Ouroboros. Advanced Difficulty requires the Party to hunt two of the same target. * Players outside Japan can play by downloading the game through the APKPure Store. Gallery GEOwall1.jpg GEOwall2.png GEOwall3.png GEOwall4.png GEOwall5.png GEOwall6.png GEOad1.jpg Kubera promo.png GEO cover.png GEO OBT Banner.png Videos PV= |-| OP= |-| GP= External Links *Official site *Story Translations Category:Games Category:God Eater Online Category:Mobile games